The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new Spathiphyllum varieties suitable for 6 inch commercial pot production, and with fast growth, and dark green foliage. The new variety originated from a cross pollination of a proprietary, unpatented seed parent referred to as ‘03-3-1’ and the pollen parent, ‘Power Petite’ U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,649. The crossing was made during April 2005.
The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Marian Osiecki, a citizen of the US, in September 2006 in a group of seedlings resulting from the crossing. The new cultivar was found in a commercial greenhouse in Altha, Fla.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘S39’ was first performed at a commercial laboratory in Altha, Fla. by tissue culture in April of 2007. Subsequent propagation by tissue culture has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.